


Daydream

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Daydreaming, Death, F/F, Pain
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Hành trình trốn tránh thực tại của Charlotte trong thế giới giấc mơ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic được viết dựa trên video The Rendezvous của Mary Katherine Ngai và đệm nhạc bởi Kyle Landry. Đó là một vid rất hay và giàu cảm xúc, các bạn có thể tìm kiếm nó trên youtube hoặc fanpage TTNN ;)

Charl đứng trên rìa sân thượng của trường, mắt nhắm nghiền. Làn gió đông lạnh lẽo vuốt ve gò má, làm buốt giá tâm hồn cô quạnh vốn đã chết tự bao giờ. Charl từ từ mở mắt, lơ đễnh nhìn xuống, màu xanh êm ái phẳng lặng như mặt hồ đóng băng. Không gian bên dưới ấy, trắng xoá trong nền tuyết, lấp lánh ánh đèn đường. Thật ấm áp, thật đẹp đẽ, đẹp đến lay động lòng người...

 

Nhưng vẻ đẹp ấy, chúng không dành cho cô...

 

Nơi của cô là chiếc bàn học đầy nét vẽ nguệch ngoạc, là tủ đồ với giấy tờ nát bươm, là sân trường với những cái nhìn miệt thị, chỉ. Nơi của cô là mái nhà với người mẹ nát rượu, là tầng hầm với người cha vũ phu, là căn phòng dột nát với cái giường xập xệ. Nơi của cô, chúng chỉ có thế. Đó là nơi duy nhất mà cô có, là nơi cuối cùng cô thuộc về. Không thể chối bỏ, không thể tách rời. Chịu đựng hoặc chết.

 

Chết, nhiều khi cũng khá đơn giản. Có thể là một bồn nước và một con dao. Đôi khi cũng cần cuộn dây thừng. Hoặc chỉ việc lên sân thượng.

 

_Lại nghĩ linh tinh rồi..._

 

Charl nhủ thầm. Cô quay mình, quấn vội chiếc khăn tả tơi lên cổ. Chiếc khăn len của bà cô, nó là thứ duy nhất cho thấy cô còn được yêu thương, còn được chăm sóc vỗ về. Nhưng điều đó đã chấm dứt từ hai tiếng trước, khi mà một nữ sinh nào đó, dường như khá nổi tiếng trong trường, dùng chiếc kéo sắc lẻm, từ từ và chậm rãi, tước từng sợi len ra, biến bề mặt êm ái mịn màng của lớp vải bông thành một đống nham nhở, te tua và rách nát. Chiếc khăn nhanh chóng được ném trả lại, kèm theo đó là một lời sỉ nhục:

 

_‘Bẩn thỉu.’_

Charl lắc mạnh đầu, cố thoát khỏi cái ký ức vừa bất giác hiện lên. Nó chỉ là một việc trong vô số việc cô gặp phải thường ngày. Nó đã thành thông lệ và nó chẳng có gì tốt đẹp cả. Tốt nhất cứ quên nó đi, cứ bơ đi mà sống. Đã quen rồi thì cũng không quá to tát.

 

Cô bất chợt dừng bước, xoay người nhìn về phía bờ rìa sân thượng. Charl lâng lâng nghĩ, nếu cô không thể tiếp tục bơ thì sao? Nếu nó vượt quá giới hạn chịu đựng của cô thì sao...?

 

Ý nghĩ ấy vụt qua nhanh như khi nó chớm nở. Charl biết mình không bi quan đến vậy, nhưng...

 

Cô bước xuống cầu thang, lững thững và chậm chạp. Ánh nhìn xoi mói của mọi người hướng về cô. Biểu cảm lãnh lẽo đến vô cảm của giáo viên lướt qua cô. Không thiếu những tiếng cười, những tiếng nói châm chọc. Không thiếu những cợt nhả, những câu từ mỉa mai. Cô như trò giải trí cho mọi người, để mặc cho họ cười cợt, còn mình chỉ biết cúi gằm. Quan tâm làm gì chứ, cứ bơ đi mà sống thôi...

 

Charl đã không ít lần nghĩ đến chuyện phản kháng. Nhưng những gì cô nhận lại sau mỗi lần chống trả thậm chí còn tồi tệ hơn. Những học sinh khác thì không nói, nhưng ngay đến cả giáo viên cũng chẳng để tâm. Họ trưng ra những bản mặt cảm thông, khuyên nhủ những lời lẽ hết sức chân tình. Và Charl, cô chẳng thấy gì ở họ ngoài sự giả tạo.

 

Còn cha mẹ cô, đoán thử xem? Họ còn đang bận chè chén, bận cãi nhau ỏm tỏi, bận đập phá đồ đạc. Họ bận quá nhiều thứ vớ vẩn, đến mức quên mất đi sự tồn tại của thứ cần thiết. Con gái họ, tủi nhục và đau đớn, họ chẳng để mắt tới. Con gái họ, bị bắt nạt ở trường, họ cũng chẳng quan tâm. Rượu bia là thú vui, con cái là gánh nặng. Là cái thứ có thì có mà không có cũng chẳng sao, chỉ cần không làm ảnh hưởng đến thú vui của họ thì nó vẫn có thể được yên ổn.

 

Charl thở dài. Suy nghĩ mông lung một lúc cũng tiêu tốn kha khá thời gian. Giờ đây, cô đang đứng trên thềm nhà. Đôi lúc cô tự hỏi, liệu nó có còn là thềm nhà không khi mà cánh cửa trước mắt lại dẫn tới địa ngục.

 

Từ trường học cho đến gia đình, cuộc sống của cô cứ đều đều như vậy. Chỉ là di chuyển từ một địa ngục này sang một địa ngục khác, chẳng có gì mới mẻ. Nhàm chán, nhưng một khi đã quen rồi thì cũng thấy bình thường. Muốn đối mặt với nó thì chỉ còn cách chai lì với bản thân, gắng gượng mà chịu đựng, tự nhủ rằng mình vẫn ổn, và cuối cùng là lơ nó đi.

 

Charl căng thẳng đẩy cửa. Đằng sau nó là phòng khách – bẩn thỉu, bừa bãi, đầy rẫy vỏ chai và mảnh vụn. Sàn nứt toác, tường loang lổ. Sofa rách rưới, lớp da nâu đầy những vết rạch. Hai con người ngồi chính giữa phòng, tiếng ca cốc kêu lanh canh, tiếng nói cười vang điếc óc. Chẳng ai nghĩ đó lại là cha mẹ cô. Tiệc tùng thâu đêm và chìm đắm vào những mối quan hệ xã hội thay vì chăm lo cho căn nhà ngày càng xuống cấp, chăm lo cho cô con gái đáng thương. Charl bỗng thấy sợ hãi. Cô ôm lấy cặp, nhìn họ bằng cặp mắt dè chừng và bước vội lên lầu.

 

Cô lặng lẽ vào phòng, bất lực nhìn căn phòng dơ dáy với giấy dán tường bong tróc và cửa kính nứt vỡ. Luộm thuộm, xấu xí và nhàm chán - _quả là chốn ẩn mình tuyệt vời cho người như Charl._

 

Ấy là cô nghĩ thế. Dù sao cô cũng chẳng quan tâm đến bản thân hay những thứ xung quanh. Cô chỉ đơn giản là « tồn tại » chứ không phải « sống ».

 

Ném bừa chiếc cặp lên sàn, cô lững thững bước đến chiếc giường, để mặc bản thân rơi xuống. Charl ôm lấy gối, những giọt nước nơi khoé mắt bất ngờ lã chã rơi. Cô bắt đầu giấc ngủ như thế, với một chiếc gối đẫm nước và nỗi đau thấu tâm can...

 

 

***  


 

_Charl mơ thấy mình đang ngồi trong một nơi tăm tối, xung quanh chẳng có gì ngoài một vùng xám xịt. Cô thu mình lại, hai đầu gối co chặt, đầu gục xuống, đôi môi không ngừng thốt lên những tiếng nức nở. Cô khóc nhiều đến mức hai má đỏ bừng, mắt mù mờ bởi hơi nước, cả thân người run rẩy trong đêm tối tĩnh mịch. Lẻ loi và nhỏ bé, Charl chỉ như một chấm đen mờ ảo trong không gian yên ắng đáng sợ này..._

_Bất chợt, có ai đó chạm vào vai cô. Charl buồn bã quay đầu lại. Một bóng hình mờ ảo đưa tay về phía cô. Charl he hé mắt nhìn. Dù không rõ lắm, nhưng đó thật sự là một người. Với nụ cười rạng rỡ làm bừng sáng cả màn đêm, người ấy nhìn cô, dịu dàng và trìu mến, giọng nói thánh thót vang lên:_

_‘Có chuyện gì khiến em buồn vậy, cô gái bé nhỏ?’_

_Charl lấy tay gạt vội nước mắt, bối rối không biết nói gì. Cô ngần ngừ nhìn người đứng trước mặt, mắt hướng về phía bàn tay đang chìa ra một cách dè chừng._

_‘Em không muốn nói sao?’ Người đó khẽ nhún vai. ‘Vậy muốn đi cùng tôi chứ?’_

_Charl bất giác nhìn quanh. Ngoại trừ nơi hai người họ đang ở ra thì đâu đâu cũng ngặt một màu xám xịt._

_Cô nắm lấy bàn tay ấy._

_‘Tin tôi không?’ Người đó lại cười, nụ cười đẹp đẽ và đáng tin cậy nhất mà Charl từng biết._

_Và bất chợt, cánh hoa từ đâu bay tới, ngập tràn khắp không gian, màu đỏ nhung mềm mại xuôi theo những làn gió. Trong thoáng chốc, Charl đã thấy mình đứng giữa một nhà thờ, trên một nền hoa êm ái. Charl kinh ngạc nhìn quanh, mải mê chiêm ngưỡng căn phòng mình đang đứng. Vệt đỏ vui sướng dần hiện lên trên đôi má đẫm nước của cô, ý cười lấp lánh ẩn hiện nơi con ngươi trong sáng._

_Người đó bất chợt búng tay, và chỉ trong giây lát, chiếc váy tầm thường của Charl đã được thay thế bằng một bộ đồ tuyệt đẹp - thứ mà dường như chỉ xuất hiện trong giới quý tộc châu Âu ngày xưa. Charl chưa kịp phấn khích trước điều đó thì đã bị người kia kéo đi. Họ cứ chạy, chạy mãi. Hoa dưới chân không ngừng tung lên, bay phấp phới sau mỗi bước chân họ. Nhà thờ như đang tự giãn nở, đẩy quãng đường bên trong dài ra đến vô tận. Nhưng điều đó không làm Charl thấy mệt. Cô chưa bao giờ làm điều này, chưa bao giờ tay trong tay với một người lạ mặt, chưa bao giờ vượt qua một quãng đường dài đến vậy để đến một nơi mình thậm chí còn chưa hề biết. Cô vô tư và vô lo, đôi chân nhỏ bé chưa khi nào muốn dừng. Và bất giác, cô mỉm cười, nụ cười đầu tiên cô có được sau từng ấy năm trời dài đằng đẵng..._

_Hai người dừng lại trước một cánh cửa. Đó là một cánh cửa màu đen, cầu kỳ nhưng lãnh lẽo. Nó đối lập với nền hoa đỏ thắm và ánh sáng dịu dàng. Việc đối diện với nó khiến Charl cảm thấy sợ._

_Người đó quay lại, nhìn thẳng vào Charl và mỉm cười trấn an cô. Người đó, với mái tóc màu nâu đồng óng ánh và đôi mắt xám long lanh nhìn về phía cô, đôi môi mấp máy những lời động viên đầy trìu mến. Một bàn tay đưa đến, đẩy cô đến chỗ cánh cửa đã mở sẵn từ lúc nào. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, cô cất bước, khẽ khàng tiến vào khoảng không tăm tối bên trong, và không quên ngoái lại, trân trối nhìn người lạ mặt,nghi ngại nhưng lưu luyến, tưởng như không muốn rời._

_Người lạ mặt vẫn đứng đó, vẫn nụ cười dịu dàng trên môi. Bàn tay ấm áp với những ngón tay thon dài vẫy vẫy không ngừng. Và trước khi Charl hoàn toàn biến mất trong bóng đêm, người đó nói vọng đến:_

_‘Tên tôi là Erika! Đừng quên đấy nhé!’_

_Cánh cửa nặng nề đóng lại._

***  
  
  
Charl giật mình tỉnh dậy. Cô nhìn đăm đăm vào khoảng không, tay bấu chặt lấy lớp chăn nhàu nhĩ. Hoang mang tột độ, cô thầm nghĩ:

 

_Giấc mơ vừa rồi là sao...?_

Ý nghĩ đó liên tục đeo bám cô. Nó níu lấy cô trong lúc cô đến trường. Nó gạt tất cả sự chú ý của cô ra khỏi những trò khỉ mà đám bạn xấu tính gây ra. Nó bám theo cô vào tận căn phòng dột nát với giấy dán bong tróc và cửa kính nứt vỡ.

 

Charl nhìn chiếc giường một cách đầy khó hiểu. Cô quyết định mình sẽ đi ngủ sớm, mặc kệ tiếng ly tách leng keng và tiếng cười nói chói tai dưới nhà.

 

Cô muốn được đến nhà thờ với hoa hồng trải khắp nơi. Cô muốn được thấy người đã nắm tay cô và dẫn cô đi khắp lối...

 

_Erika..._

 

***  
  
  
_Charl trở lại thế giới mộng tưởng đẹp đẽ ngay sau cái chớp mắt. Cô ngồi đó, giữa đại dương bao la, giữa biển cả tĩnh lặng, giữa sóng vỗ rì rào. Đàn cá đen óng ánh lượn lờ xung quanh cô, từng lớp vảy bàng bạc lấp lánh trong làn nước. Chúng nhìn cô bằng đôi mắt nghi ngại và tò mò, hệt như cách mà cô đang nhìn chúng. Rồi chúng quẫy đuôi, những cái đuôi bóng bẩy và kiêu hãnh, lẩn mất sau những rặng san hô, lui mình sau những lá tảo mềm. Và Charl, tất nhiên, vẫn luôn sững sờ và kinh ngạc. Một băng ghế dài giữa lòng biển mênh mông ư? Điều đó thực không tưởng._

_Cuộc đời cô là một cuộc vật lộn với những gì xấu xí nhất, độc địa nhất. Như một lẽ hiển nhiên, nó luôn rõ ràng và khốc liệt. Chẳng có tiếng nhạc văng vẳng trong sóng nước, chẳng có cá bơi lững lờ trong tảo xanh. Và, sẽ chẳng, chẳng bao giờ, tồn tại trong thế giới thực._

_Charl thích thú tận hưởng cái cảm giác được ở trong một nơi mà mình chính là mình, không phải trốn chạy, không phải dè dặt, không phải hoảng sợ. Cô biết đây chỉ là mơ, chỉ là những gì do mình tự tô vẽ trong đầu, nhưng cô mặc kệ. Cô yêu mọi thứ ở đây. Cô yêu chiếc váy đen tuyền bao bọc lấy cơ thể yếu ớt của mình. Cô yêu làn sóng xanh xanh dịu dàng âu yếm lướt qua thân thể cô. Nơi thuỷ cung này, nó hệt như một cung điện, một cung điện mà cô là công chúa của nó, là chủ nhân của nó. Một khi cô còn ở đây, không ai  có thể động được đến cô, không ai có thể hướng những lời xỉa xói móc mỉa vào cô, và cô sẽ được hưởng niềm hạnh phúc trọn vẹn._

_Và kìa, người mà cô trông đợi từ lúc nào đã đứng ngay sau cô. Erika, với vẻ ngoài xinh đẹp và tinh tế, nụ cười tươi tắn hút hồn và đôi mắt xám xanh trong trẻo, đang hướng ánh nhìn trìu mến về phía cô, bước đến chỗ cô với một bông hoa tươi thắm. Người ấy, không nói lấy một lời mà chỉ khe khẽ cười, nhẹ nhàng cúi xuống bên Charl, chạm nhẹ vào tóc cô và cài bông hoa lên đó. Charl ngỡ ngàng nhìn Erika, gương mặt phơi phới thoáng chút ngượng ngùng, vệt đỏ mơ hồ lan rộng trên má, đôi môi mềm mại bối rối khép hờ. Mắt cô mở lớn, ngỡ ngàng và mất phương hướng, không biết phải làm thế nào. Thấy cô như vậy, người phía trước không khỏi phì cười. Và con tim Charl bỗng dưng trở nên xao xuyến trước cái nhếch môi tuy nhẹ mà ngọt ngào ấy._

_Charl cùng người đó ngồi trên chiếc ghế băng, chơi đùa với những con vật nhỏ bé, nghịch ngợm với mấy nhánh tảo đung đưa. Charl nói cho người đó về chuyện của mình. Chuyện bị bắt nạt, bị ghét bỏ, bị ruồng rẫy bởi chính cha mẹ ruột..., tất cả đều được giãi bày. Charl kể về nó với vẻ mặt bình thản và giọng nói trầm đều. Đối diện với cuộc sống ấy bấy lâu nay đã đủ khiến cô trở nên vô cảm và bất lực._

_Erika lắng nghe Charl, không nói gì mà chỉ nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc cô, miết nhẹ nơi khoé mắt khô khan không có lấy một giọt nước. Một lúc lâu sau, người ấy mới mở lời, không hề đề cập đến những gì Charl vừa nói:_

_‘Đến với tôi mỗi ngày nhé, tôi sẽ khiến em được hạnh phúc.’_

_Câu nói ấy, ngay lập tức làm ấm nóng con tim đã nguội lạnh của Charl. Charl, một lần nữa, lại đỏ mặt. Cảm xúc trong cô lúc này thật khó tả. Sự ngượng ngùng và vui sướng đã nhanh chóng thế chỗ cho đau đớn và lo âu. Và Charl chắc chắn rằng, chỉ khi nào ở bên Erika cô mới cảm thấy như vậy._

_Giờ phút chia tay đã đến. Erika, một tay giơ lên vẫy, một tay chắp sau lưng, nụ cười trên môi rực sáng sáng. Charl ngoái lại nhìn, vẫy tay với người đó, vui vẻ bước vào khoảng không tối tăm sau cánh cửa. Bóng đêm bên trong trải dài bất tận, nhưng đối với Charl thì chẳng có gì đáng sợ. Cô đang rất vui, thật sự rất vui. Vui vì có người chịu lắng nghe cô, vui vì có người chấp nhận cô, vui vì có người chờ đợi cô. Và cô, luôn sẵn sàng đến với người đó, bất cứ khi nào có thể._

_Cánh cửa nặng nề đóng lại._

***  
  


Charl tỉnh dậy, nhớ về giấc mơ đêm qua và vô thức mỉm cười. Cô đến trường với bộ dạng vui tươi. Cô ngồi học với ánh mắt mơ màng. Cô trở về với niềm phấn khích. Rảo bước trên đường với những ánh mắt châm chọc không còn là nỗi tủi hờn. Đẩy cửa vào nhà với tiếng la hét inh ỏi không còn là nỗi lo toan. Erika - người ấy đã thay đổi tất cả. Người ấy khiến cô quên đi mọi thứ, giúp cô gạt bỏ những gì xấu xa nhất, đen tối nhất ra khỏi tâm trí mình.

 

Chỉ mất vài phút để Charl vui vẻ chạy về nhà trong sự kinh ngạc của lũ bạn xấu tính. Cô lao vội lên phòng và thả mình xuống giường, mặc kệ bộ đồng phục chưa thay và đống chăn gối lộn xộn. Charl nhắm mắt, dang rộng hai tay, tận hưởng cái cảm giác êm ái khi chuyển giao từ thế giới thực sang nơi mộng giới. Và khi mở mắt, cô đã đến được nơi mình muốn đến...

 

 

***  
  
  
_Charl đặt chân đến thế giới giấc mơ, trong bộ đầm xinh xắn quen thuộc và kiểu tóc búi dễ thương. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, Charl quay người lại, và vẫn như mọi khi, Erika đứng đó, ngay sau cô, tựa mình vào một chiếc xe kem, trên tay là chiếc ốc quế ngon lành với quả cherry nho nhỏ. Người đó nhìn cô bằng đôi mắt xám ấm áp và nụ cười mỉm thường trực, không quên vẫy tay với cô thay cho một lời chào._

_Giấc mơ lần này thật khác. Đơn giản hơn, bình dị hơn. Không còn nhà thờ với hoa hồng. Không còn biển khơi với sóng vỗ. Chỉ có một chiếc xe kem, xung quanh là khoảng không vắng lặng, lẻ loi và nhỏ bé. Nhưng Charl thích như vậy, không cần phô trương, không cần ồn ào. Cảnh vật đẹp đẽ không phải là lí do duy nhất để Charl đến với nơi này._

_Phải, bất kể xung quanh là gì, chỉ cần có Erika thì Charl sẽ đến. Người ấy luôn ở đây, sẵn sàng chờ đợi cô, đưa cô đến khắp mọi nơi, vui cười với cô mọi lúc. Hai người trò chuyện, đùa giỡn và trêu chọc nhau. Charl nhớ mình đã cười tươi thế nào khi thấy Erika bị kem dính lên mặt. Charl nhớ biểu cảm của Erika đã hài hước thế nào khi người ấy cố tình làm trò cười để chọc cô vui. Có Erika bên cạnh khiến Charl cảm thấy như thời gian như trôi chậm lại. Ở thế giới giấc mơ đẹp đẽ này, tất thảy những định nghĩa về không gian, thời gian đều chẳng có nghĩa lí gì cả._

_Cuộc vui nào rồi cũng có lúc phải tàn. Nhưng điều đó không đồng nghĩa với việc nó sẽ không tiếp diễn ở một thời điểm khác. Màn đêm đã tàn và mặt trời đã rạng, đã đến lúc Charl nói lời tạm biệt với Erika. Vẫn như mọi khi, Erika đứng yên một chỗ, giương cánh tay khẳng khiu lên vẫy, nụ cười ngọt ngào ẩn hiện trên môi. Và Charl, vui vẻ có, tiếc nuối có, nhưng cũng không kém phần khấp khích. Cô ngoảnh đầu lại, mỉm cười hạnh phúc khi nghe những lời hứa hẹn của Erika, rồi biến mất trong màn đêm u tối._

_Cánh cửa, lại một lần nữa, nặng nề đóng lại._

***  
  
  
Cuộc sống của Charl đã chính thức bước sang một trang mới.

 

Cô vẫn đến trường, vẫn đi học, vẫn về nhà. Cô vẫn nhận về không thiếu những lời châm chọc, mắng mỏ và chì chiết. Bạn bè vẫn xấu tính, giáo viên vẫn lãnh đạm, cha mẹ vẫn thờ ơ. Mọi thứ xung quanh cô hầu như vẫn chẳng thay đổi.

 

Nhưng, guồng quay tệ hại của cuộc sống vẫn cứ tiếp diễn không đồng nghĩa với việc nó có thể ngăn cô tìm kiếm niềm vui trong những giấc mơ. Ngày nào cô còn đắm chìm trong thế giới mộng tưởng của mình thì ngày đó cô vẫn còn cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Cô yêu thích việc sống trong mơ đến mức chỉ cần nghe tiếng chuông tan trường thôi cũng có thể khiến cô nhảy cẫng lên. Giờ học kết thúc, mặc kệ cái nhìn xoi mói khó chịu của mọi người, cô chạy vội về nhà, về lại căn phòng dột nát của mình, ném áo khoác sang một bên và lao đến bên giường, thả mình xuống lớp đệm và từng bước tiến vào giấc mơ...

 

 

***

 

 

_Charl mở mắt, sững sờ và kinh ngạc trước cảnh vật xung quanh. Thế giới mộng tưởng chưa khi nào khiến cô hết bất ngờ. Nó không ngừng chuyển động, không ngừng thay dổi. Một sự thay đổi thú vị, cô nghĩ vậy._

_Giấc mơ của cô hôm nay, nó đẹp hơn Charl đã tưởng nhiều. Cô đang đứng trên nước, nơi có ngọn thác rì rào chảy và bong bóng lững lờ trong không trung. Charl bật cười, những quả bóng nho nhỏ nổi lên từ mặt nước, lớn dần, lớn dần, lơ lửng rồi vỡ tung, những hạt nước nhỏ bé phân tán khắp nơi, rơi rụng về nơi nguồn cội hoặc bốc hơi trong không khí._

_Cô cúi người, thích thú theo dõi chúng, để rồi nhận ra bộ đồ mình đang đã mặc không còn giống với trước. Một chiếc váy trắng, đơn giản mà tinh tế, lớp lụa mềm chảy dọc qua kẽ tay, làm nền cho dải nơ đỏ xinh xắn. Charl phấn khởi ngắm mình qua bóng hình phản chiếu trên thác, túm lấy gấu váy và xoay qua xoay lại, như một cô tiểu thư yêu kiều trong tà áo mới. Cô vui vẻ dạo quanh, tay vẫn giữ chặt váy, đôi chân thon gầy bước từng bước nhỏ. Mặt nước dao động ở mỗi nơi cô đi qua. Charl ngước nhìn ngọn thác, nhìn những hạt nước lấp lánh như sao xa, rồi nhìn bóng mình thấp thoáng sau làn nước. Charl của ngày hôm nay, trong giấc mơ này, trong trẻo, xinh xắn và lộng lẫy, tựa nàng công chúa thánh thiện trong lâu đài nước lung linh._

 

_Nghe tiếng nước lay động phía sau, Charl ngoảnh đầu lại. Erika của cô cuối cùng cũng xuất hiện. Người ấy nhìn cô, dịu dàng và trìu mến, đôi chân uyển chuyển bước từng bước dài. Erika dừng lại, ngay trước mặt cô, không nói một lời mà chỉ đưa tay ra, kèm theo một nụ cười quyến rũ._

_Charl hiểu điều đó nghĩa là gì._

_Cô bước đến, nắm lấy bàn tay ấy. Ngay lập tức, Erika kéo cô lại, áp sát vào người mình. Gương mặt Charl, trong thoáng chốc, tựa vào ngực Erika. Không có tiếng nhịp tim, thật kì lạ, nhưng nó vẫn thật ấm áp. Charl luống cuống quay đi khi Erika cúi xuống nhìn cô, đôi mắt xanh xám ẩn hiện ý cười. Nhận thấy khoé môi đang ngày càng mở rộng của ai kia, cô ngượng ngùng giấu mặt sau lớp áo của người đó, vệt đỏ trên má tự lúc nào đã xuất hiện._

_Tiếng nhạc bất chợt vang lên. Đó là một giai điệu riêng biệt, chỉ có thể xuất hiện trong thế giới giấc mơ. Giai điệu ấy không giống bất cứ thứ gì cô từng được nghe, không giống piano, violin, harpe hay bất cứ loại nhạc cụ nào. Nó là sự kết hợp của tất cả những gì bay bổng nhất, trong trẻo nhất và êm ái nhất_ _._ _Erika nắm tay cô, cùng cô lướt trên mặt nước, nhẹ nhàng, uyển chuyển và chậm rãi. Họ khiêu vũ cùng nhau, tay trong tay, trao nhau cái nhìn âu yếm, dìu dắt nhau trên làn nước tĩnh lặng, đắm mình trong những nốt nhạc trầm bổng, trong những âm điệu sâu lắng... Cứ như vậy, họ lướt đi cùng nhau, tiếp tục điệu Waltz ngọt ngào êm dịu này..._

_Cánh cửa lại hiện ra, đã đến lúc Charl phải trở về. Trước khi chia tay, họ trao nhau cái ôm nồng thắm. Đôi tay khẳng khiu bao bọc quanh Charl ấm áp đến mức cô sẵn sàng ở lại để níu lấy cái ôm ấy. Hai người tách rời nhau, bịn rịn và lưu luyến. Charl bước về phía cánh cửa, không quên ngoảnh lại nhìn. Erika vẫn đứng yên, tay đưa lên thay cho lời tạm biệt, nụ cười như có chút gì tiếc nuối. Người ấy không ngừng dõi theo Charl, dõi theo từng bước chân của Charl, cho đến khi cô biến mất trong đêm tối, cho đến khi cánh cửa nặng nề đóng lại..._

***  
  
  
Charl tỉnh dậy, má vẫn đỏ hây hây sau một đêm mộng mị. Cô mơ màng nghĩ, có lẽ mình yêu rồi...

 

Những ngày gần đây, Charl luôn đến trường trong tâm trạng phấn khởi lạ thường. Cô không còn giữ khư khư bộ dạng đau buồn ủ dột thường ngày, cũng thôi không thu mình trong vỏ ốc nữa. Cô vui vẻ hơn, gương mặt luôn phơi phới ửng hồng. Cô thậm chí còn giơ tay phát biểu trong giờ học. Charl, chưa bao giờ, thay đổi nhiều đến thế.

 

Đơn giản thôi, vì Charl đang hạnh phúc. Phép thuật của Erika nhiệm màu đến mức khiến Charl dường như quên hết đi mọi buồn lo của cuộc đời, màu xanh tăm tối nơi đôi mắt u buồn nay đã nhạt phai. Người ấy giúp Charl hiểu được thế nào là niềm vui trọn vẹn, giúp Charl cảm thấy mình vẫn còn được yêu thương, vẫn còn được chăm sóc. Có người ấy ở bên từ lúc nào đã khiến Charl trở thành người hạnh phúc nhất thế giới.

 

Nhưng, chỉ tiếc là, đời không giống như mơ. Người dưng toàn một lũ lắm mồm, không hiểu chuyện nhưng luôn thích đem ra tán gẫu, xỉa xói. Và, cũng như bao lũ xấu tính khác, họ cần có một đối tượng để bắt nạt. Họ vui vẻ khi thấy cô ta buồn bã, khoái trá khi thấy cô ta đau khổ. Điều đó đối với họ mà nói là một lẽ dĩ nhiên, là một việc đã đi vào quỹ đạo. Và khi một thứ đi chệch khỏi quỹ đạo của nó, vài việc xấu xí ắt hẳn sẽ xảy ra.

 

Những cô bạn của Charl ở trường, họ vô cùng khó chịu khi đối diện với một Charl mới: vui tươi, sôi nổi và đầy sức sống. Họ liếc mắt dè bỉu khi thấy cô đến trường với tâm trạng thoải mái. Họ nghiến răng kèn kẹt khi thấy cô giơ tay phát biểu xây dựng bài. Lòng đố kị trong họ đang khao khát được bùng cháy, và họ cần làm gì đó để xoa dịu nó. Những trò bắt nạt lại được đem ra sử dụng, thường bắt đầu bằng một câu hẹn ra sau trường, thêm một cú đẩy thô bạo, cùng mấy lời xỉ vả tục tĩu, và kết thúc bằng một cái kéo. Chẳng phải da thịt gì, chỉ là chút quần áo với chiếc khăn quàng thôi. Hoặc không cần kéo, một bãi nước bọt là được.

 

_( Ôi, tởm thật )._

 

Nỗi sợ hãi ngủ yên trong Charl lại một lần nữa bị đánh thức. Cô ôm đầu bỏ chạy khỏi tiếng cười lanh lảnh phía sau. Charl cứ chạy, chạy mãi, đôi chân nhỏ bé gầy gò đạp lên nền tuyết vỡ tan, chiếc khăn khoác hờ bay phần phật trong gió rét. Tay áo cô từ khi nào đã thấm đẫm nước mắt. Charl mở cửa, chạy lên phòng, nhìn chiếc giường như thể nó là vật duy nhất cứu rỗi linh hồn cô. Gạt vội một bên má đã nhoè nước, cô thay đồ rồi lên giường nằm, hy vọng sẽ sớm gặp được người cô yêu trong những giấc mơ...

 

Nhưng, dường như có gì đó đang xảy ra. Charl không thể ngủ được. Cô không thể nhắm mắt một cách dễ dàng như trước, không thể cứ đặt mình là đến ngay được thế giới mộng tưởng. Cô cứ nằm vậy, trằn trọc mãi, mặc kệ thời gian vùn vụt trôi, mặc kệ bầu trời đang hửng sáng. Charl bật dậy, mệt mỏi ôm đầu. Cô muốn gặp người thương lắm rồi, nhưng giấc ngủ không chịu đến với cô, cô phải làm sao đây...

 

Charl bỗng sực nhớ , dưới nhà tắm tầng trệt hình như vẫn còn một lọ thuốc ngủ. Cô len lén bước xuống, thật chắc, thật chậm, mong hai con người cô phải gọi là cha mẹ kia sẽ không vì tiếng động lạ mà thức giấc. Cô luống cuống lục tủ, rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi tìm thấy thứ mình đang cần. Charl vui sướng đi về phòng, hạnh phúc trước cái ý nghĩ sẽ được gặp người thương, phấn khích khi nhớ đến dáng vẻ của Erika đang đứng chờ mình...

 

Giấc mơ của cô đêm đó đẹp vô cùng...

 

 

***  
  


Thời gian dần trôi, số thuốc mà Charl đã uống ngày càng nhiều. Liều lượng của chúng mạnh thế nào thì sức hút của chúng cũng ngang ngang thế. Charl lạm dụng chúng đến mức ngay cả cô cũng phải thừa nhận, thời gian sống ở đời thực của cô gần đây đã giảm quá nhiều. Cô ngủ bất cứ khi nào có thể, bất cứ nơi nào thuận tiện. Cô dùng bữa sáng trong tình trạng mặt gục xuống bàn, cha mẹ ngồi cạnh không ngừng than oán. Những lời mắng nhiếc inh ỏi bên tai chẳng thể khiến Charl tỉnh mộng. Cô đang mải vùng vẫy trong niềm hạnh phúc, xung quanh có vườn hoa, cây cỏ, có những bông hoa nhỏ xinh biết nhảy múa, có vòng hoa đội hờ trên đầu, có nụ hôn ngọt ngào trên tóc...

 

Có giấc mơ đẹp như vậy, hẳn chẳng ai muốn nó kết thúc cả. Charl không phải là ngoại lệ. Tuy nhiên, cô đã đưa nó đi quá xa, xa đến mức không thể kéo lại được. Và, người chịu hậu quả ở đời thật lại là cô, không thể nào khác được.

 

Việc lạm dụng thuốc trong thời gian quá dài khiến Charl dần trở nên nghiện chúng. Phải chi, nếu cô chỉ dùng ở nhà mà không dùng trên lớp thì mọi chuyện đã chẳng đến nông nỗi này. Giáo viên bắt gặp cô ngủ gục trong giờ và tìm thấy lọ thuốc trong cặp cô. Bà ta đùng đùng tức giận, vẻ lãnh cảm cố hữu đã hiện nguyên hình thành sự chán ghét. Bà ta bắt cô về nhà, đem theo cả lọ thuốc và đặt nó trước mặt bố mẹ cô, kèm theo những lời khiển trách nặng nề và những suy diễn vô căn cứ. Bà ta nói cô là vô trách nhiệm, thiếu tôn trọng giáo viên, không chú ý đến bài giảng; nói cô là loại vô tích sự, có học thôi cũng không xong thì tốt nhất đừng nên sống làm gì.

 

Mặt Charl tối lại khi thấy cha mẹ bước đến, giận dữ và cay nghiệt, ngay sau khi giáo viên của cô đã bỏ đi, để lại cô cùng lọ thuốc ở nhà. Charl luống cuống tìm một lí do để giải thích, nhưng đời nào họ chịu nghe cô? Họ cho cô là kẻ nổi loạn thích dạo chơi lung tung bên ngoài ranh giới của phận làm con và thích chống đối bậc sinh thành. Họ cho cô là thứ vô dụng sinh ra chẳng có tác dụng gì, là thứ con cái có muốn cũng chẳng đặt được lên bàn cân để so sánh với ai. Trong mắt họ, cô chẳng là cái thá gì cả, chỉ là một rắc rối mà họ đã xui xẻo chuốc lấy để rồi phải hối hận cả đời.

 

_‘Thế quái nào mà mười sáu năm trước tao lại đẻ ra mày nhỉ???’_

Mẹ cô nói, từng lời hằn học như một cái tát vô hình giáng thẳng vào mặt cô. Và liền sau đó là một cái tát thật sự, nó in dấu trên má cô, bên má trắng bệch đỏ ửng trong đau đớn. Ông bố to béo thừa dịp quát mắng cô, ông ta cùng vợ của mình tịch thu lọ thuốc, mặc cho cô con gái đáng thương vật vã xin xỏ. Hai người bỏ vào nhà, những tiếng chì chiết vẫn vang lên không ngừng, mặc kệ Charl ngồi gục trên thềm, hai bên tay áo tự lúc nào đã thấm đẫm nước mắt...

 

Charl khó khăn bước lên phòng. Cô run rẩy lật gối, thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi thấy lọ thuốc dự phòng vẫn còn đó. Cô dốc hết tất cả thuốc vào miệng. Charl lảo đảo ngã xuống giường, đôi mắt mơ màng chuẩn bị đến với cõi mộng mị...

 

 

***  
  
  
_Charl trở lại thế giới giấc mơ, trở lại nơi nhà thờ với cánh hoa bay phấp phới và những ô cửa chạy dài. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, cô quay người lại, phấn khích tìm bóng hình quen thuộc vẫn luôn đứng đợi mình. Cô hy vọng sẽ được thấy Erika, ngắm nhìn nụ cười rạng rỡ và ánh mắt trìu mến. Cô muốn được gặp Erika để tiếp tục ở bên người ấy, cùng người ấy chìm đắm trong những khung cảnh nên thơ và những tình tứ ngọt ngào..._

 

_Nhưng, Erika của những ngày đó đã biết mất. Biểu cảm của người ấy trái ngược hoàn toàn với niềm hạnh phúc của Charl, gương mặt đau đớn rặt một nỗi buồn lo. Erika nắm lấy Charl, cuống quýt chỉ cho cô cánh cửa sắt quen thuộc và giục cô mau đi qua nó. Cánh cửa bất chợt lung lay, màu đỏ tăm tối phủ lấy sắc đen lạnh lẽo. Từng mảnh kim loại bắt đầu rạn nứt, và một cách bất ngờ, cánh cửa vỡ tung._

_Charl nhìn những mảnh vụn rơi lả tả, nụ cười méo mó nở rộng trên môi. Vậy là xong rồi, không có cánh cửa ấy, cô sẽ không phải trở về thế giới thực tàn khốc kia. Thật tuyệt vời, thật hạnh phúc. Cô sẽ không bao giờ phải rời xa người mà cô yêu nữa..._

_Vậy còn Erika, người ấy có hạnh phúc không?_

_Không, tất nhiên là không rồi._

_Erika trông sợ hãi đến mức gần như là hoảng loạn. Biểu cảm của người ấy khiến Charl bối rối. Đây chẳng phải là chuyện vui sao, việc gì phải hoảng hốt đến vậy..._

_Erika bất ngờ kéo Charl lại, nhấn cô vào một nụ hôn. Cô không hề biết mình đang hôn người ấy cho đến khi cảm nhận được sự mềm mại của đôi môi và cái mặn chát của nước mắt..._

_Erika rời khỏi môi cô, nỗi đau vỡ oà thành những giọt lệ tuôn trào nơi khoé mi. Con ngươi xanh xám ấm áp dần dần hiện lên những tia máu. Bóng tối phía dưới tan vỡ thành từng mảnh nhỏ tạo thành luồng khí đỏ chết chóc. Không gian xung quanh bị bóp vụn - thảm hoa hồng nhuốm máu tanh tưởi , những mảng đen va vào nhau kêu lạo xạo, dung nham nóng chảy ùng ục phun trào - mở ra con đường dẫn tới địa ngục. Charl kinh hãi nhìn quanh, nhìn khung cảnh kinh hoàng trong nhà thờ, nhìn người cô yêu quằn quại trong đau đớn. Cơ thể Erika đang dần biến đổi, đen tối hơn, đáng sợ hơn, đáng sợ đến mức Charl dường như chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng tới..._

_Dung dịch đặc quánh của bóng tối bao trùm lấy Erika. Charl sững sờ nhìn người ấy, da thịt bong tróc thành từng mảng, gương mặt thanh tú dần vỡ vụn, hiện nguyên hình là một bộ xương trắng bệch, vô hồn. Charl vừa đau đớn vừa sợ hãi, hoang mang không biết rốt cuộc người cô yêu đã biến thành thứ gì. Một bộ xương lớn với lớp áo choàng đen phủ quanh, hốc mắt đen ngòm xoáy sâu vào vô định. Cô sẽ chẳng bao giờ tin được, rằng đây là Erika, là người mà cô luôn nghĩ về, là người mà cô hằng mong nhớ. Cô sẽ chẳng bao giờ tin được, rằng mình sẽ phải đối mặt với Tử Thần, với thứ đáng sợ gắn liền với chết chóc, với thứ đáng lẽ không nên tồn tại này._

_Charl bất giác lùi lại. Thần Chết bước theo cô, từ từ và chậm rãi như muốn trấn an cô. Ngài đưa tay về phía cô, ngón tay xương xẩu trắng bệch vươn tới. Cô gái trẻ sợ hãi đứng nhìn, nước mắt cứ thế lã chã rơi, con ngươi thoáng thấy vẻ đau đớn. Cô thả lỏng người, như đang chuẩn bị trước cho điều gì đó, chuẩn bị để được Thần Chết đưa đi, rời khỏi nhân gian tàn cỗi, đến cõi khôn cùng địa ngục..._

_Nhưng, Thần Chết không làm gì cả. Ngài chỉ nhặt hoa – cánh hoa tươi thắm duy nhất còn sót lại - để cài lên tóc Charl. Charl sững sờ nhìn Ngài, nhìn từng giọt nước long lanh khẽ khàng trào ra khỏi hốc mắt. Cô mơ hồ nghĩ, Ngài buồn khi phải đưa cô đi khỏi cuộc sống sao...? Ngài hối hận khi đã đem cô đến đây sao...?_

_Ngài có thể hối hận, nhưng cô thì không. Được đến với cõi mơ và được tận hưởng hạnh phúc thì chẳng có gì phải hối hận._

_Charl đến với Thần Chết và nhào vào vòng tay Ngài. Nụ cười nở rộng trên môi cô - nụ cười của sự giải thoát. Cô hạnh phúc ôm lấy Ngài, như một lời cảm ơn vì đã đem lại cho cô niềm vui, vì đã đưa cô ra khỏi thế giới. Chết cũng được, rời bỏ mọi thứ cũng được. Cô chỉ muốn được đi cùng Thần Chết của mình. Một khi cô còn ở bên Ngài thì không gì có thể chia tách họ cả..._

_Những cánh hoa đồng loạt bay lên. Khói đen vần vũ xung quanh họ. Charl cùng với Thần Chết, cả hai cùng biến mất, tan biến mãi mãi vào hư không..._

_\---_  
  
  
Chỉ còn tiếng khóc muộn màng văng vẳng nơi xa...


End file.
